


Incy Wincy Spider

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Toro Brosso [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, Spiders, Toro Brosso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a spider in the Toro Brosso flat and Max needs to be rescued.</p><p>Inspired by <a href="http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/101259909463/imagine-person-a-saving-person-b-from-a-spider">THIS</a> OTP Prompt.</p><p>
  <i>Imagine person A “saving” person B from a spider. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incy Wincy Spider

Max had just wrapped a towel around himself, having had a long hot shower, when he noticed the huge black spider on the ceiling above the door. He'd been worrying for a while about what would happen if a spider appeared in the flat, hoping that Carlos would put them outside or even that they wouldn't climb up to their floor. Back home, his mother would pick them up with a glass and a piece of paper, but the subject hadn't arisen with Carlos, so he immediately began to panic about being stuck in the bathroom forever.

He squealed loudly, jumping to the back of the bathroom, as far as he could possibly get from the spider, checking the rest of the room in case there were more.

It was looking at him. Max could sense it. It was staring right at him and it was going to get him.

"CARLOS!" he shouted, "CARLOS HELP ME! HEEEELP!"

He heard the sound of his flatmates footsteps rushing to the door, before a loud rattling as he tried to get in.

"It's locked Max," Carlos shouted as Max glanced up to check he'd not disturbed the spider, "Are you OK? Should I call an ambulance?"

"An amb... what?" Max asked, wondering why on Earth Carlos would ask that, "There's a spider. I can't get out."

There was silence outside the bathroom for a few seconds before Max realised that Carlos was laughing.

"Please, Carlos," Max pleaded, on the verge of tears, "It's really big."

Carlos laughed harder and Max was fairly certain he heard a wheezed 'That's what she said'.

"You need to unlock the door, Maxy," Carlos breathed, between bouts of laughter, "Then I'll get it."

"It's above the door," Max replied, gulping, "I can't unlock it. It might kill me."

Max was trying to walk through the wall at the far end of the room, pressing himself into it to be as far as possible from the spider on the ceiling. It hadn't moved, yet, but he could tell it was just biding it's time. It would attack soon. If Carlos didn't get in soon, he was a goner.

"It's not going to kill you, Max. It's a house spider," Carlos replied, "It's more scared of..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND RESCUE ME YOU BLOODY ARSE," Max snapped, cutting Carlos' sentence off.

"OK! OK! Calm down, Princess," Carlos joked, "I need to get a screw driver if I'm gonna get the door unlocked from this side. Will you be alright if I leave?"

"Just be quick," Max whimpered, not wanting Carlos to move from the door but knowing this was the only way he'd get in to remove the spider.

Max closed his eyes tight while he listened to Carlos' footsteps disappear. He breathed in deeply, careful to keep his mouth closed shut just in case the spider jumped into his mouth. He began to relax a little, the silence enveloping him.

He snapped his eyes open. What the hell was he thinking? Closing his eyes? Anything could happened. The spider would attack while he wasn't looking.

He wasn't wrong. It had dropped down on a thread and was half way to the floor, dangling and wriggling its legs as it fell. Max could tell it was laughing at his stupidity, taking it's chance and making it's move while he was more vulnerable.

Max squealed again and jumped up onto the toilet seat, perching precariously as the spider landed on the ground. It didn't move, beside to place all eight of it's legs on the floor. Max couldn't tell if it was looking at him or not, but he was certain it was going to attack before Carlos returned, so he slowly removed the towel from his body and threw it on top of the spider.

\----

Carlos was rummaging through his tool kit when he heard Max scream. It was a high pitched, blood curdling scream, like his flatmate was about to be murdered.

He hurriedly grabbed a screw driver and raced back to the bathroom, shoving the tool into the outside of the lock and turning it as quickly as he could. Max was whimpering and wailing from inside the bathroom and Carlos was beginning to worry that the spider really _was_ killing him. 

The lock was stuck fast and Max's cries were only causing Carlos to panic more. He pushed and twisted and shook the door, trying to get the lock to release but he was struggling.

"Hurry up, Carlos!" Max cried from inside the bathroom.

"I'm trying. I'm trying."

Suddenly, the door lock clicked open and Carlos dropped the screwdriver, throwing the door open and almost tearing it from it's hinges.

He glanced around the room and found Max was crouching on top of the toilet, one foot either side on the seat. He was stark naked, his arms wrapped around his knees to provide some kind of modesty. A partially wet towel lay in a heap on the floor with a small house spider crawling on top of it.

Carlos turned to look at Max, who was staring back with puppy-dog eyes that looked tearful.

"It stole my towel."


End file.
